


无名情书

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: *伪兄弟*橫亮





	无名情书

锦户最近老是收到些没有署名的情书。  
为了不让自己容易吃醋的恋人看到，他把这些情书全部让好友大仓处理了。

然而，事实证明，大仓一点都不靠谱。

回到家后的锦户看到横山正翻看着那些粉色的信件时他第一个反应是想把大仓按在地上打一顿才好。  
锦户磨磨蹭蹭的凑到横山身边，把脑袋搁在横山的肩膀上，一脸的纯真:“你在看什么啊。”  
横山说:“看是哪个不知天高地厚的小子企图藏起来的罪证。”  
锦户张张嘴想要反驳，但最终因找不到理由而败下阵来。

“对不起，都是我的错。”  
“你有什么错，”横山放下手中的信，看着眼前土下座的男孩有点无奈，“快起来，待会又该腿麻了。”

“你原谅我就起来。”  
“我没生你的气。”  
“骗人，你明明就在生气。”  
“我真没气，哎你这孩子怎么说不听了还。”

横山叹口气，弯腰去拉锦户:“起来吧，你饿了没，我做了炸鸡咖喱。”  
锦户知道这时的横山已经没生气了，于是笑嘻嘻的准备站起来，结果他用力一拉，横山一个没防备居然直接被他拉倒了。  
横山一下子扑倒在了锦户身上，锦户惊呼一声，条件反射的搂住了横山的背。  
“没事吧户君？”横山赶紧爬起来，一低头就去看男孩子，似乎是把他撞疼了，他眼角含泪，嘴唇有些委屈的往下撇，瞪着横山的样子实在是可爱的不得了。  
锦户发现横山压在自己身上就不起来，还目光灼灼的看着自己，他心里一下子有点不好的预感:“横山君…”  
“我突然发现，”横山埋下头，“不能就这么放过你。”

横山的亲吻一直都特别温柔，但今天却有些凶狠。  
锦户扬起下巴，努力迎合着横山的亲吻，唇舌纠缠间发出暧昧的水声， 不得不说，习惯了这个男人一贯的温柔，突然的凶狠反而令锦户很快的就兴奋起来了。  
锦户的喉间发出些腻人的呻吟，横山松开了锦户，微微直起身子，看到自己身下的男孩那双缠眷的眼眸里氤氲着水汽，纤长的睫毛都被沾湿了些，看上去分外可怜，再往下，男孩接吻后的嘴唇现出一种极为艳丽的红色，男孩喘息间，温热的呼吸就消散在两人之间，横山有点恍惚，觉得他看上去有着超出年龄的诱惑力。

“户君…”

横山呢喃着，嘴唇凑过去迷恋的从锦户为配合他而抬起来的下颔处一路吮吻下去，锦户颤抖着，柔软的触感在自己的皮肤上无限的放大，感官仿佛都集中在了那人的嘴唇上，他的嘴唇到哪里，哪里就敏感起来。  
锦户有些恨自己不争气，完全就是被这人单方面的支配着——  
“户君…”  
横山有些沙哑的声音在湿重的空气里格外诱人，锦户咽了咽口水，努力的回应着他：“嗯？”  
“我是你的，”男人认真的看着锦户，“我属于你。”  
“唔…”  
根本就被看穿了啊——锦户心想，害羞的用手臂遮住了眼睛：  
“知道了啦，你快点继续啊。”

横山很清楚自己的男孩敏感点在哪里，他一边吻着锦户有些单薄的胸膛，一边探了手下去，握住了锦户早就兴奋起来了的性器。  
太熟悉了，横山听着耳边锦户因自己的爱抚而发出的难耐低吟这么想着，真的太熟悉了，他喜欢被触碰哪里，他喜欢多大的力度，他喜欢多长的时间，全部都太清楚了。  
可是今天，不仅仅是一次做爱，还是一次惩罚啊——

锦户到了临界点，横山却收回了手，锦户不解的呜咽着看向横山：“横山君…”  
横山笑着吻了吻锦户的耳垂，锦户抖了抖，缩了下肩膀，听到横山说：  
“我可是在惩罚你啊户君，作为你收到情书不好好交代还企图隐瞒我的惩罚。”  
锦户混沌的脑子一下子清明了不少，这一清醒，让他多少有些不安了起来。他看着横山颜色并不深沉的眼珠，微微嘟起嘴企图撒娇躲过横山口中的惩罚。  
可是横山并不买锦户的帐。  
锦户看着横山从口袋里掏出了一样东西，瞪大了眼——  
“我们还从没用过道具吧？”  
横山笑眯眯的。  
“来试试吧？跳蛋。”

带着些凉意的坚硬物体入侵的感受十分陌生，令锦户不安的抓着横山的手臂，一边承受着后穴阵阵酥麻的快感，一边仰着头发出幼犬一般的呜咽声来。  
后穴的跳蛋震动着，不断往更深处开凿着，锦户被刺激的一阵一阵的发颤，他的眼神甚至有些涣散了，被快感折磨着，渴望发泄出来的出口还被某个恶劣的大人用手堵住了，他只能发出求饶一般的呻吟：  
“不…不行……啊——太深了…”  
横山看着身下被一波又一波的快感折磨得声音都带上了哭腔的男孩，感觉自己胯下真的是快要硬的爆炸了，这人真是不知道自己有多诱人啊，横山心想。  
锦户实在是忍不住了，他有些委屈的哭起来：  
“让我射…呜呜…让我射吧，哥哥——”  
这一声“哥哥”令横山晃了下神，手下一松，锦户就全身颤抖着射了出来。横山看着射完之后瘫软在地摊上的男孩，男孩子抓着他的手臂：“跳蛋…把跳蛋拿出来吧……”  
“不要跳蛋的话，”横山俯下身，“户君要什么？”  
锦户抽噎着：  
“要你！要你啊！”

横山的力道很大，顶的锦户舒爽的将腿缠在横山的腰间，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
就是这个啊。  
锦户昏昏沉沉的想着，眯着眼看着上方努力抽送着性器的男人，他舔舔嘴唇，朝上方的男人邀请般的探出了殷红的舌尖。横山红着眼睛埋下头吻住锦户，口中凶狠的翻搅着，下身也力道极大的顶撞着。  
横山今天也太久了——锦户努力的收紧了后穴，希望他能快点放过自己，可是横山力道不减，速度也不减，反而还越来越疯狂。  
“咕啾咕啾”的暧昧水声到了锦户的耳朵里被无限的拉远，他抽泣着，一下被横山顶到了从未进入过的深度：  
“啊——”

结束之后的锦户哭得直打嗝，他抽噎着用着极小的力气捶打着横山。  
殊不知他这幅模样令横山真是忍了又忍，才没有将他压着再来一次。

“以后还敢隐瞒情书的事吗？”  
“又不是我的错！”锦户不服气的喊。  
“当然不是你的错，”横山叹口气，摸了摸锦户的脑袋，“户君这么招人喜欢，收到情书也无可厚非嘛。”  
锦户戳着横山的胸肌：  
“那你以后不许这么惩罚我了。”  
横山听了坏笑起来：“不爽吗？”  
锦户羞红了脸：  
“你好烦人啊！带我去洗澡你这个烦人精！”


End file.
